A Sacrosanct Lie
by ashseal2451
Summary: When Cas falls, Dean falls too. How will they cope with the end? A tale of anguish and terror, but also a tale of love and a kind of hope only the bravest dare have. End!Fic 2014!Fic Destiel.


This is an End!Fic. Beware of angst-ridden 2014!Dean and 2014!Cas. This is my first ever real story, but I'll try my best. Enjoy.

A Sacrosanct Lie

_Sacrosanct: sacred; divine_

**Prologue**

A vacant apartment in Detroit stood in the center of the vast show of a neglected pity of a town. If one were to venture into the building they would discover a horrifying semblance of what was once a home filled with love and life, but now it was just a lonely isolated show of what once was. The walls were gruesomely splattered with the wicked red of damned blood, spewed from the evilest creatures of Hell.

Now one must be thinking 'What bravely stupid person would step foot in a building like this?' But there are some. Three persons, particularly one angel and two humans.

Dean and Sam Winchester and their Angel friend Castiel, well at this point, more like brother. These three have fought Hell and Heaven every day of their lives, but this day would kill them more than any creature ever could.

* * *

They had gotten a tip from a captured demon that they would find the solution to their problems, that problem being how to shove Satan, the very Devil himself; who had, erroneously been risen by the very Sam and Dean Winchester, back into his rightful cage deep into the pits of perdition.

Stupidly they believed the damned creature. They ventured to this apartment in the utmost parts of the Detroit city.

Now in the building they were waiting for the results (or maybe lack of) of their expenditure. Sam, the tallest and broadest, but surprisingly the gentlest of them all, turned to Dean.

"Dean, I need a moment with Cas for a second."

Dean looked at his brother, narrowing his eyes.

"Why..?"

Sam shrugged,

"I just need to ask him something"

Sam walked over to a deserted corner of the master bedroom, which was unoccupied by any furniture. Dean amused himself by looking out of the dirty cracked window.

"Cas, n-no matter what happens today, please, look after Dean." Sam paused, in a manner which told of a man trying to find the words, even though it pained him to do so.

"Dean needs you,y-you stay with him, please. Look after himself and also you. We'll both need you." Sam said.

He gripped Cas's shoulders.

Not completely understanding why this was asked of him, but understanding the trust that was held in Sam's cryptic words, Castiel nodded.

"Of course, Sam"

Sam smiled a hesitant, almost fearful smile.

They walked together to Dean, who was standing about ten feet away from the window.

"Are you both done with your gay love-fest?" Dean said, no meanness in his tone. Sam smiled.

"So what exactly does this solution look like?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel.

"I do not know Dean."

There was a sudden drop of temperature and also a peculiar increase in temperature. At that moment there also transpired a rustle of wings, so very like Castiel's own, that the Winchesters looked at that angel. Castiel turned to the fourth member of that room.

"Hello Brother" said the mocking tone of Lucifer himself.

"Lucifer?" Castiel said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean asked perplexed.

"Maybe you should ask your baby brother that." Lucifer said, staring at the three boredly.

"Sam?" Dean asked, fear clouding his voice for he knew, suddenly, what exactly was going on.

"Dean I'm-I'm so sorry. I have too. This war has to end." Sam pleaded. Dean moved as if to grab him but Sam held up his hand.

"It's the only way." he closed his eyes, as if he couldn't bear to see his big brother's heart breaking, "Y-yes, yes. I give you permission."

Lucifer smiled.

There was a red hot flash and suddenly Nick's burnt body fell to the floor.

Sam(no, it was Lucifer now), Lucifer grinned. The once gentle, needing soul that occupied it was gone. Now the body radiated a deep dark evil kind of power.

"S-Sam. No" Dean said, his legs giving out. Castiel immediately went to catch him, understanding what and why Sam had asked him of that. Lucifer grinned.

"Goodbye for now, Dean Winchester." Then he was gone, leaving heartbroken silence in his place.

Dean mourned for his baby brother, a man he had sworn to protect, his baby brother; a person whom without, Dean would be nothing. Castiel mourned for Sam, a gentle man who had admittedly done some wrong but did so much good also. Castiel also mourned for Dean, who he knew had died seconds ago when his brother sold his soul to the devil. Castiel had died also, he died with the two people he held most dear in this universe and out.

* * *

On the way to the Impala, Castiel felt a peculiar pain in his stomach, most specifically, his core. He realized with a start that it was his grace.

He shouted,

"DEAN, close your eyes," to the man next to him.

He ran a few couple yards to distance himself from the human.

Castiel rose into the air until he was touching the tip of Heaven, then suddenly with a cry of a man perished of all, he fell.

Mile by mile he fell, feather by feather ripped out, not only by the fall, but also at the grace of God.

With every mile he cried, he cried for himself and his lost celestial life.

When he hit the very earth next to Dean, he closed his eyes.

Dean cried out.

Laying next to him was his best friend, his only family left in the world. Down the fallen angels shoulders lay two long bleeding lines. Black feathers were matted with blood to his back. Tear and blood tracks ran down his face.

He was finally fallen.

Getting down on his knees, Dean cried holding onto his head. After a few minutes, Castiel stirred then cried out. Dean looked up, looked at Castiel, then something changed in him. Something more died inside him. He picked up Castiel, and carried him to the Impala, leaving a trail of blood and tear matted feathers and also a dead memory of what once was. Dean and Castiel were no longer the same. This day had killed them, and now they were reborn, with Dean driving, every so often looking at the fallen angel, as if he would disappear any second. And also with Castiel, who stared at Dean, as if trying to find something and failing. They died together and now they were reborn together. They would survive this, for they always do. But they will not come out unbroken. They drove along the road, to their future.

This is their story. This is the end. And also, the beginning.

_People overwhelmed with trouble do not look behind; they know only to well that misfortune follows them._

_-Victor Hugo_

**_Les Miserables _**


End file.
